paperplane
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary Pokoknya sekai di akhir
Paperplane

Main cast-sehun oh

-jongin kim

Yaoi boyxboy bl

Don't like don't read

Summary:tidak ada karna gak tau bikin

Happy reading

Train station 7:40

"Aku telat aku telat" pemuda pale itu terus berlari berharap

Tidak tertinggal kereta terakhir pagi ini namun naas

Kereta itu sudah melaju kencang sesaat setelah dia sampai

Di depan pintu masuk kereta itu

'Srek'

Kertas kertas di tangannya tiba tiba berhamburan ke udara

akibat hembusan angin yang di hasilkan kereta itu

Dia menatap kertas kertas itu sengit namun tetap memungutinya

Hingga kertas terakhir dia mencoba mengambilnya namun

Kertas itu terbang mengenai wajah seorang pemuda manis yang

Kebetulan senasib dengannya Sehun pemuda pale itu berjalan

Berniat mengambil kertas miliknya namun pemuda itu sudah

itu tersenyum ke arah sehun dan menyerahkan

Kertas itu sehun menerimanya dengan gugup

"Maafkan aku"sehun merasa bersalah

"Tidak apa apa"pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu menuju kereta

Yang baru saja datang dan menjadi tujuannya itu

Sehun masih diam di tempatnya melihat ke arah pemuda manis yang

Duduk di dekat jendela kereta dia tersenyum melihat senyum sebelum

Kereta itu mulai melaju.

Jam 8:30

Sehun berjalan dengan lesu dia akhirnya harus berjuang guna

Mencapai kantor tempat ia bekerja berjalan layaknya zombie

Di koridor kantor memasuki lift dan sampai di ruangannya

Rekan kerjanya melihat sehun sekilas dan melanjutkan pekerjaan

Mereka Tiba tiba

'Brak'

Tumpukan kertas itu di banting ke meja milik sehun

Sehun hanya melihat sekilas tampang jutek milik bosnya itu

Sehun duduk dan mulai bekerja

Kertas kertas itu hanya perlu sehun stam.

Hingga kertas yang ke 150 sehun tidak sengaja menoleh ke

Arah jendela dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat

Pemuda manis yang di temuin melambai lambaikan

Tangannya ke gedung sebelah kantornya namun

Pemuda manis itu tidak menyadarinya

Sehun mulai kehilangan akal hingga ia kembali melihat

Tumpukan kertas itu dan melipatnya menjadi paperplane

Dan menerbangkan ke tempat pemuda manis yang

Sedang duduk melakukan interview sepertinya

1 paperplane sehun terbangkan namun gagal mendarat

Ke tempat pemuda manis itu

2 paperplane sehun terbangkan namun gagal

Sehun terus mencobanya namun selalu gagal hingga

Dia sadar kertas di atas mejanya sudah habis

'Ekhem' itu suara bos sehun yang memangdang sehun sengit

Dan 'brak' untuk kedua kalinya sehun mendapat

Tumpukan kertas yang sama di banting ke atas mejanya

Bosnya berlalu tanpa sepatah kata

Sehun memandang kertas itu jengah dia menoleh lagi

Ke arah gedung sebelahnya matanya terbelalak kaget

Melihat pemuda manis itu sudah tidak ada disana

Sehun panik dan tanpa pikir panjang sehun lari tidak

Menghiraukan tatapan sang bos

Sehun berlari hingga keluar gedung itu melihat kenan

Dan kiri guna mencari pemuda manis itu namun naas

Dia tidak melihatnya hingga akhirnya menyerah dan

Berniat kembali ke dalam kantornya namun sebelum itu

Terjadi angin berhembus kencang dan menerbarbangkan

Ratusan paperplane itu ke arah sehun mencoba menghindar

Namun sia sia paper paperplane itu seolah seolah

Menyuruh sehun untuk mengikuti mereka

Sehun terdorong dia masih berusahan mengusir paperplane

Itu namun sia sia saja.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang pemuda yang mencoba

Mengejar sebuah paperplane yang dia kenali kertasnya

Terus mengejarnya tanpa berniat berhenti bahkan sampai

Kedalam kereta.

Sehun yang masih di kerumuni paprplane itu hanya diam

Dan duduk di kursi kereta itu dengan tampang kusutnya

Setelah sampai di stasiun tadi pagi paperplane itu

Mendorong lagi tubuh sehun untuk keluar namun sehun

Mencoba berpegangan namun tetep saja dia kalah

Akhirnya terdorong ke depan dan hampir menabrak seseorang

Sehun berhenti di depan pemuda manis yang dia temui tadi pagi

Dan melihat paper paperplane itu sudah bertebaran di tanah

"Oh maaf"Sehun gugup

"Tidak apa apa" pemuda itu hanya tersenyum manis

"Oh apakah ini kertas milik mu" pemuda manis itu memberikan

Sebuah paperplane kepada sehun

" iya itu itu milik ku"sehun menerimanya dengan gugup

"Terima kasih"

"Sama sama"lagi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum

"Oh aku kim jongin"pemuda manis itu mengulurkan tangannya

"Ak aku oh sehun"sehun menjaba tangan jongin jujur dia sangat

Gugup dan jantungnya berdebar dengan hebatnya

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu oh sehun"

"Senang juga berkenalan dengan mu kim jongin"

Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain namun

Tidak berapa lama mereka lebih tepatnya jongin melepas

Tatapannya dia malu sangat malu malah apalagi

Dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan itu

"Eum maaf sehun-shi tangan ku"

"Oh maaf aku aku tidak bermaksud"sehun merutuk dirinya

Yang terlalu lama memegang tangan jongin

"Tidak apa apa "jongin tersenyum 'manis' itu pikiran sehun

"Eum jongin-shi"

"Panggil jongin saja"

"Baiklah jongin apa kau mau meminum kopi bersama"sehun

Bertanya hati hati

"Boleh lagian aku sedang tidak sibuk ayo"jongin menerima ajakan

Sehun dan pergi

"Hey oh sehun ayo"

"Ah iya iya"sehun menyamai langkah jongin.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kedai kopi dekat stasiun itu

Dengan langkah yang sedikit canggung

Mereka melangkah sesekali melempar beberapa pertanyaan

Konyol yang berakhir dengan tawa mereka yang pecah

Mengobrol sampai di kedai kopi tujuan mereka sehun tidak

Sadar dia masih memegang paperplane itu.

Mereka di pertemukan di stasiun kereta dengan Insiden(?)

Sebuah kertas yang melayang dan di pertemukan kembali

Dengan sebuah paperplane mereka mengenal salah satu sama

Lain juga berkat paperplane

The End

Huwaaaaaaaaa cerita macam apa ini.

Sebenarnya ini ku remake dari film disney short movie

Berjudul paperman cuman ada adegan yang gak ku

Ambil masalah di filmnya kertas yang terbang kemuka

Cwenya itu tertempel lipsticknya dia

Dan paperplane terakhir itu di buat si cwo dari kertas yang ada

Lipstick cwe itu.

Aku gak masuki scene itu karna gak mungkin kan si kai pakai

Lipstick

Okey udah cuap cuapnya

Bila berkenan

Read and review juseyo

Kritik dan saran juga di bolehkan

Dan ini adalah ff yang ku tulis pertama kali


End file.
